New Life, Same Problems
by GothicaMay
Summary: When Edward left me 52 years ago, I was a weak, spineless, worthless human. And guess what? Now that I'm a strong and beautiful vampire, on the Volturi guard, guess who came crawling back? But, I have my eye on a different Cullen this time around.


_Chapter: 1_

Years ago, I remember thinking that I couldn't regret the choices I made that brought me face to face with death, because they also brought me to the one I love. And now that I find myself staring into the face of a blood thirsty, revenge seeking, lunatic named Victoria, I can't help but _to _regret those decisions. I wasn't lying when I said I'd die for someone I love, I mean anyone who truly loves someone would, but would that perspective change if the person you love... didn't love you back?

As, Victoria stands over me, taunting and torturing, I can't help but blame Ed- _him_. I loved him. With all my heart and... he just rips it all away from me, like he doesn't even care that I'm going insane because of it. Who am I kidding he never cared for me. I was just another, 'Distraction' as he put it. When, he left me, hurt and broken, I felt so many things at one time. Betrayal. Anger. Used. Screwed over. And I don't give a damn if that last one isn't a emotion, I still felt it.

"Well, isn't this sad." I was pulled back into reality by hear sickeningly happy voice. "You know I was hoping to kill you when you were all happy and with your beloved Edward." She said, snapping my arm like a twig. But, I didn't give her the satisfaction to hear me scream or even whimper at the tremendous amount of pain I was in. She frowned at my silence, but then got an idea and instantly perked up, "You know what? Since your so sad and miserable, why don't I just make that horrible feeling... permanent?" And with that, she bit down onto my neck. Hard.

When, she bit me I couldn't keep in my scream and then it went completely black.

As the three agonizing days went by, I actually found a way to block out all of the pain. Over the three days, I thought of my life after he left. It was the two year anniversary pf the day Edward left me, ironic isn't it? I was actually on my way to see Jacob- one of best friends, since _he_ left- when I was attacked. I physically and mentally changed drastically when _he_ left. I started to wear darker clothes and make up, I did dangerous and stupid things like cliff diving and riding motorcycles with Jacob. And I did laugh and have fun, but only with Jake and his friends from La Push. At home and school I was practically in a catatonic state, or just pissed all the time. After about six months Charlie gave up on me and threatened to send me back to Renee. And that was the last thing I wanted. I didn't want to be around her and her perfect life with her perfect husband. So, I threatened him that if he sent me back, then I would go live with Jake or just go live on the street, I was sure I could find a skimpy outfit and a nice street corner. He knew I was serious about that street corner so he gave in and just left me alone, just how I liked it. Alone.

That's when I realized... when this agony is over, I won't be able to see Jacob again. We're enemies now. I'm Vampire, he's Werewolf. I'm going to have to give up my best friend because of the mistakes that _he _made. Jacob was the only one who was truly there for me, when I was left to rot. I can't believe this!

And then... the pain was gone. I sat up cautiously and looked around at my surroundings. I just now noticed that I was in our- _a_meadow, it's not our meadow anymore. With my new vampire senses I could see every detail on everything around me. It was truly incredible. But, there was one thing in particular that I wanted to see. Nearby I heardrunning water and took off towards it at vampire, super speed. Once, I got there I looked at my reflection and gasped at what I saw. I mean as a person who use to hang out with vampires all the time, I wasn't surprised to see that I was inhumanly beautiful, I was surprised at something else. My hair was almost completely black instead of dark brown now and I had thick light blue, almost white streaks in my hair. On my arm I saw that I had some type of... tattoo. It looked like icicles and there was another on my back that looked like swirling water. And the biggest thing I noticed was that my eyes were a fiery red. I've seen red eyes before, on James, Victoria, and Laurent, but it's even weirder experience to see it on yourself. I don't know that much about vampires, but I'm pretty sure that having tattoos and streaks of color in your hair when you change, just this isn't normal.

And then something else caught my attention. I don't feel any burning in my throat. From what my _former_ vampire family has told me, I know that when you first become a vampire you have this unbearable burning feeling in the back of your throat and I don't have that feeling. Wow. This is awesome and freaky at the same time. I can picture myself jumping around seeing funny songs, out of joy. So I shall.

I started to jump, flopping my arms around like a fricken idiot. And started singing a really funny song me and Jake loved to sing, at a very loud and high pitched frequency, I might add.

_Hey there  
I like your hair  
Who does your hair?  
I wanna go there_

Pshyeah  
I like your hair  
Who does your hair?  
I wanna go there

Hey bitches  
My scalp itches  
I do my own damn hair  
Pshyeah

I need more gel  
Cuz my hair looks like hell  
Fucking bitches  
Ohmygod!

I stopped and started laughing hysterically. I know I should be upset or mad that I was changed against my will, but this is just so... fun. I love being a vampire!

Once, I was done with my little childish moment, I decided to go hunting. I didn't feel the need to but I decided to anyway.

I was running around in the woods of Forks when something strange happened. Taking down four elk and a buck wasn't really satisfying me. Drinking the blood of these animals feels unnatural and weird. Then... I smelled the most delicious thing I've ever smelled in my life. Following, the scent, I was shocked to see that the smell came from. Human.

I honestly didn't want to kill any humans, it wasn't how I was raised. But... it just smells so good. Without thinking I lunged at the lone hikerand sunk my teeth into his neck. The warm blood sliding down my throat was the best feeling I've ever had. No animal could satisfy my thirst like a human. Once, I finished with my pray I sat back, letting the limp body fall to the ground. And then it seemed to have really sunk in of what I just did.

No matter how much I changed over the years, it still isn't in my being to kill a living person. I shook with a tearless sob and just wished I could take it back. I wish this innocent human man was healed. And then... I saw he started breathing. I gasped and looked at him intently. He no longer had the marks on his neck of my hunt and he was breathing regularly. It looked like he was sleeping. Did I do that? Is it another power? Cool beans!

And that was how it was for the next four months. I hunted on humans, but only hikers and after I'm done I heal them as if nothing happened and I still quench my thirst, and they don't remember a thing.

I ran far from the rainy town of Forks and never looked back. The only thing I missed was Jake, he was my best friend and he thinks I'm dead now. I did get lonely sometimes over the four months I was traveling, but that was about to change.

I was currently practicing my new skills in the woods of Italy when I three vampires approached me. Over the four months I figured out that I had a power over water and ice, which explained the blue and white tattoos and hair, but it doesn't explaining the reasoning for why I have those things. I tried to isolate myself from towns and cities to avoid questions, so I spent most of my time in the woods, practicing with my ice and water. I didn't even notice I had an audience until I actually finished my trick. What I was doing was, actually a trick I've been doing ever since I found out about my power, it's lethal. I use my powers to pull a straight spear of water out of the stream then, quickly freeze it- when I freeze water it is actually _very_ much stronger then regular ice. It's rock solid so it can kill vampires. Next, at vampire speed, I flip the spear up in the air, then catching and throwing it at a near by oak tree. The ice spear hit dead on and went straight threw the two foot tree trunk.

I stood up straight and looked smugly at my handy work. That's my favorite trick. So... deadly.

All of a sudden I heard someone start clapping and looked sharply to my left and saw a vampire in a red and black cloak and two other, very muscular vampires standing behind him, like body guards or something. I instantly turn to leave but, then I found myself trapped in a death grip by the two body guards. "What the hell!? Get the fuck off me!" I yelled, struggling against their hold. But, I knew I was no match for these guys.

"Calm down, Child." The leader said. "We aren't going to harm you. We were just admiring your skills. Your very good at your power, dear." He commented, walking towards me. "My name is Aro. I'm one of the leaders of the Volturi vampire coven. These are my members of my guard, Dimitri and Felix."

I looked up at the two strong vampires, who were still holding on to me. They're actually very handsome. "Hey, Handsome." I purred seductively at the taller of the two. Felix, I think.

He looked down at me in surprise, then he winked, giving me a wide, sexy smile, "Hey, Beautiful." He purred back. I smiled back. I like him already he seems like a new close, brother figure.

Wait. Volturi? Where does that sound familiar? Oh. _He_ told me about the Volturi once.

"Hey, I've heard of you. I knew a vampire clan that told me about you." I growled when I mentioned the vampire clan, which he noticed.

"Oh? Who were these vampires?"

I took a deep breath and scowled, "The Cullens." I growled loudly.

"Yes, I am very familiar with the Cullen coven. I am close friends with Carlisle." I winced at the mention of him. I can't help but miss Carlisle. "You don't like them?"

"Not anymore." I mumbled turning away from him.

He seemed interested, like he was going to ask about it but he asked something else instead. "Child, I have a power too. Would you mind if I try it on you?"

"I... guess." I said, cautiously.

He smiled widely and stepped towards me with his hand raised towards me. I looked at his hand for a while before putting my hand on top of his. It was a few moments before, he pulled back with a frown but, also with a shocked expression and a smile. "That is interesting. My power doesn't work on you." He puckered his lips and turned around, motioning for the two bodyguards to lower me. "What is your name, child?"

"Isabella Marie. But, I go by Ice now." I didn't bother to tell him my last name, I don't want people to know me.

"You are very talented, Isabella." He said, tuning back to look at me. "Would you like to be part of my guard?"

I considered this for awhile before answering. "Well, if I have to live forever. I might as well be part of the most powerful coven. I'm in." I said with a wide smile.

This ought to be fun.


End file.
